The Prince of Crescent Moon: Reborn
by Whitewolf03
Summary: Prince Shaza was a great prince and a caring brother of the Umbreon kingdom until he was killed in battle. Five years after his death he was brought back to life, this time to stop the new king from destroying the other eeveelution kingdoms and what happens when the Princess of the Espeon kingdom accompanies him on his journey. Will new love blossom between the two?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Prince Shaza was once a great prince who lived in a kingdom called Crescent Moon. He was a valiant fighter who won many battles, a loving and caring brother who was always there for his younger sister., a son who always made his parents proud. All the Eeveelution kingdoms greatly respected him. 

One day his mother and father received a letter from the the Espeons' kingdom, Morning Sun. The King sent one of his guards to retrieve Prince Shaza upon reading the letter. Upon hearing that he was needed, the prince hurried to the throne room to see what was the problem.

"Yes, Father?" Prince Shaza greeted as he walked into the throne room.

"Shaza, ready your troops for battle!" The King ordered, "We just received news that the troops of the ghost kingdom were marching through the Shrouded Forest."

The Prince had heard of the ghost kingdom, their troops were the most skilled among the kingdoms. They fought with skills that only the Prince had learned in his years of training. This would be no easy battle, but he had to follow orders for the sake of lives of his kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms.

"Yes Father, at once." He answered, bowing.

With that the Prince headed out and readied his troops up for battle. The Prince's umbreon troops were feared by all the kingdoms because of their speed and and their ability to shrug off most attacks that would otherwise kill them. After readying his troops for battle, Prince Shaza set out into the Shrouded Forest where the troops of the ghost kingdom were waiting to cut down anyone who stood in their way. 

The Prince's troops fought against the ghost kingdom's troops and won, but with a cost that no would forget. On the travel back to the kingdom, Prince Shaza died from his wounds from battle leaving everyone to mourn over him. The king and Queen were heartbroken upon receiving news of their fearless son's death. The King ordered his guards to bury Prince Shaza in a tomb at his favorite spot in the Shrouded Forest.

Heartbroken by her brother's death, Princess Luna swore that one day she would bring her brother back from the dead. Many Eeveelutons didn't think it was possible to bring one back from the dead. That was until five years later...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry that last chapter was short but here is the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**Absol: Oh Wooolf!**

**Whitewolf03: She****'s back! I gotta hide! *jumps into the closet***

**Absol: Where are you? You can't hide forever you know!**

**Whitewolf03: Read this chapter while I hide from Absol.**

_Chapter One_

_A Prince Reborn_

It was rainy afternoon when Princess Luna and her patrol wandered through the Shrouded Forest seeking her brother's tomb. She had finally found the one thing that would bring her brother back from his stony grave. The Scroll of Renewal, a power scroll that could bring anyone back from the dead and make them even powerful than before. They finally reach Prince Shaza's tomb, it stood tall and proud in the Shrouded Forest many beautiful carvings etched into it. Excitement welled up in the princess as she approached the tomb where her brother laid. Today was the day, the day she would finally get to see her dear brother once again.

As she strayed closer to the tomb, she took the scroll out of satchel and started to unfold it. She placed the scroll at the foot of his tomb before using Moonlight. The scroll started to in response of her action. A dark energy began to pulsate through the tomb causing it to start crumbling. All of sudden, a dark pulse shoots out from the tomb sending dust and chunks of stone everywhere. The dust clears revealing a tall, slim yet muscular umbreon-morph. He down on one knee, his eyes were shut tightly , his head hug low ,and the only thing that indicated that he was alive was his heavy panting due to the lack of oxygen.

"Brother?" Luna's soft voice rang.

The Prince's eyes snap open and he slowly rises to his feet, He stretches out with a grunt, receiving a few resounding pops in his back. Luna steps forward a bit wondering if he is still the same umbreon-morph she once knew and looked up to.

"That voice." the Prince thought, "I recognize that voice."

The Prince lifts his head up, his eyes narrowing at Luna. Luna freezes seeing his eyes narrow upon her, worried of what he might do. Still keeping his gaze on his sister, Shaza takes few steps forward, stepping of them tombs platform. A few umbreon-morphs that accompanied Luna draw there swords at Shazas sudden movement. He looks over to the morphs with their swords drawn.

"At ease, my brothers." Shaza says, "I am still the same Prince you once knew."

Hearing the Prince's words the morphs sheathe their swords and relax. Luna tackles him into a hug, nearly knocking him over. She looks up at him to see a smile on her brothers face. The same smile she remembered so well, even after his death. His smiles always made her feel safe and secure.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Luna cried, "You been gone for awhile!"

"How long?" Shaza asked, looking down at her.

"It's been five years since you died." She answered, "What do you remember?"

"I remember a war, getting severely wounded." He replied, "I also remember a funeral, my funeral."

"How could you remember your own funeral?" Luna asked, taken aback by what he said.

"Yes, Even after I died my soul was still present." Shaza said in return.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that you're again." Luna spoke into his chest.

He suddenly remembers his parents, the King and Queen of Crescent Moon.

"Wait, hows mom and dad?" He asked, earning a frown from Luna

"They were mysteriously killed a year after your death." Luna's voice cracked.

Shaza pulls her into another hug, tears welling up in his eyes. Then it dawns on him. He pulls away from her and looks into her crimson red eyes.

"Wait, If they are dead who is in charge now?" Shaza asks, wiping his tears away. 

"After our parents death, Uncle stepped up to take charge of the kingdom. But..." She pauses for a moment.

"But what?" Shaza countered.

"But after he took charge he changed everything."Luna explained, "He's a tyrant, no one is strong enough to stop him from doing the horrible things he may do."

"Then we must put an end to his tyranny!" Shaza spat with growing hatred.

"How!?" Luna cried, "He will anyone who would dare stand in his way."

"Then we must go to New Moon mountain and ask Darkrai for help." The Prince said.

"None of us knows how to get to it." Luna argued.

"No, but I know who does." Shaza said, matter-of-factly.

Luna looks at him with confusion.

"Who?" She asks.

"The princes of the espeon kingdom." Shaza replied.

Luna shakes her head in denial.

"But they haven't spoken to us since your death." She argued, once again, "Why would they want to help us now?"

"Well, me being alive is convincing enough." Shaza smirked.

"Alright, I hope you're right." She sighs in defeat.

"When have I ever been wrong, Sis?" He questioned, smiling.

No response.

"That's what I thought." He said , triumphantly.

Luna rolls his eyes, ignoring what he just said.

"Lets just go." She groaned.

They begin their travel to the Morning Sun Kingdom, unaware that a scout was eavesdropping on them the whole time.

"I must warn King Sevik at once" The scout muttered before heading back to the kingdom.

Meanwhile in Crescent Moon, King Sevik was plotting scheme to take over the other eeveelution kingdoms.

"Titan! Any word from our scout?" King Sevik asked, impatiently.

"Well, I'm afraid not, your highness." A rather strong looking umbreon-morph answered.

As if on cue another Umbreon stumbles into the throne room in panic.

"Your highness, I bring grave news." He stated, "Princess Luna has brought Prince Shaza back from the dead and they are head to Morning Sun to seek Princess Kiera to lead them to New Moon moutain."

"WHAT!?" King Sevik shrieked, "So that little whore brought her brother back. Scout, send out the shadow troops. They must not reach Morning Sun!"

**AN: **

**Whitewolf03: Absol hasn't found me yet so, I should be good.**

**Absol: *appears behind him* There you are Wolf! Are you ready to have some fun?**

**Whitewolf03: Eek! *tries to run but Absol pounces on him***

**Absol: Oh, Know you don't. **

**Whitewolf03: Somebody get her off of me! **

**Absol: Awww. Is Wolf stuck in a bad position. *giggles deviously***

**Whitewolf03: HELP ME!**

**Absol: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Ambushed_

Shaza, Luna, and the patrol were heading to Morning Sun seeking the help from the Espeon Princess, Kya. After a while of walking, Shaza instantly knew something was wrong. He froze and scanned his surroundings before hearing the faint sound of foot steps.

"Shaza, what is it?" Luna asked, looking over him.

"We are being followed." Shaza answered.

"By who?" Luna questioned him.

Shaza shakes his head in response.

"I do not know." Shaza responded.

As if on cue, A group of umbreon-morphs surround them with weapons bared. One of them steps out towards Shaza, who he recognized as the leader.

"I guess the Scout wasn't lying when he said you're alive again." The Leader sneered, "To bad I have to kill you...again."

"I'd like to see you try." Shaza dared, looking him straight in the eyes as he says this.

The Leader smirks at his courage.

"Alright, Kill them!" The Leader, Kalic ordered, "The Prince is mine!"

The group of umbreon-morphs charge at Luna and her patrol only to have a few get cut down by the swinging swords of Luna's patrol. The Leader makes his way toward Shaza intent to kill. Shaza grabs two swords from a fallen umbreon-morph and readies himself. The Leader rushes in swords swinging relentlessly at Shaza. Shaza effortlessly blocks the Leader's whirling blades with ease.

"I see you retain your skills in combat, lets see how you deal with THIS" Kalic jumps back ,summoning a Shadow Ball and sends at him.

Shaza spins around cutting the Shadow Ball completely in have causing it to fade to nothingness. Surprised by this, Kalic decides to change his tactics. He rushes at Shaza swinging high, Shaza ducks under the swing before seeing another blade go for his legs. Reacting fast, Shaza uses his momentum and does a back flip skillfully evading the incoming swing.

"Hmm, This is gonna be more challenging then I thought" Kalic admitted before going in for another swing.

Shaza side-steps him before driving a blade into Kalics rib cage. Blood pours out of Kalic's mouth as his lifeless corpse slumps to the ground creating a small puddle of blood near him. Shaza turns his attention to the the morphs attacking them and quickly but skillfully cuts down the remaining to two that were left before tossing the blade aside. Luna walks up to him and stares down at Kalic's lifeless corpse before sighing.

"He was always annoying." She says, feeling no sympathy for Kalic whatsoever.

"Come on, we need to get going before more Shadow Troops show up." Shaza says, continuing on to the Espeon kingdom.

Luna nods in agreement before following him the other following in pursuit also. A Few hours later they had gotten closer to the Espeon kingdom. Luna quickly rushes to Shaza's side.

"So, What's the plan?" Luna asks, " You know you can't walk into the kingdom without attracting attention."

Shaza shrugs. He never really thought about that until now.

"I guess I could disguise myself in a cloak." He suggested, "But if that doesn't work I'll be forced to tell them who I really am."

Luna knew he had a point, she reaches into her satchel and takes out a cloak then hands it to Shaza. Shaza takes it and puts it on, pulling the hood over his head to hide his face.

"Alright, I hope this works." Shaza whispered to Luna as they reached the kingdom's gate where two espeon- morph guards stood at watch.

"I hope so too." Luna whispered back.

The espeon-morph guards see their arrival and block them from going any further.

"Halt! State your business!" One guard declared.

"I seek help from Princess Kya." Shaza spoke softly.

"I'm sorry but the Princess will be seeing nobody. Now Begone!" The other guard declared.

"You do not understand, this is important, I need to see the Princess at once." Shaza once again, spoke softly.

"Just who are you to say you have important matters with the Princess?" One guard asked, seeming unconvinced.

"I am Prince Shaza." Shaza replied, earning a luagh from one of the guards.

"Prince Shaza!? Hahaha!" The other guard luaghs, "Nice try but Prince Shaza has been dead for 5 years."

Prince Shaza removes his hood revealing his crimson red eyes and the blue rings around his ears. Both guards look at him like 'what the hell is he doing?'.

"Tell me who you really are, Umbreon!" One guard growls.

"As I said before: I am Prince Shaza and I seek the help from Princess Kya. Now please, Let us enter." Shaza states, no longer speaking softly, but now Maturely.

"If you're really who you say you are then why do you seek help from the Princess?" The other guard asks, Still unconvinced.

"I cannot tell you why but you just have to trust me on this." Shaza explained, sounding convincing.

"Fine. You may enter, but I'm watching you. So no funny business." The Other guard threatened.

With that the gate begins to rise allowing them to enter the kingdom. Shaza waits until he gets out of the guards' line of sight before pulling his hood back over his head, hiding his face from those nearby. As they approach the castle doors the espeon-morphs guarding them open the doors up, allowing them entry into the castle. As they walk into the throne room Shaza removes his hood from over his head.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" The king asked no one in particular, "The once dead Prince standing in my throne room?"

The King gets up from his throne and walks up to Shaza, studying him like a book. He gasps in shock when he realizes that the umbreon-morph standing before him is, or was the once dead Prince.

"Oh my it is you!" The King bloomed with happiness.

"Listen, I need to ask a favor." Shaza spoke, "I need Princess Kya to lead us to New Moon Mountain."

"What for?" The King asked, trying not to be rude.

"My uncle, the new king of Crescent Moon is plotting to destroy the eeveelution kingdoms and the only one who can stop him is Darkrai." The Prince explained.

"I see." The King replies, understanding the dire situation.

He looks over to one of his guards.

"Go fetch Princess Kya, at once and make haste." The King ordered.

"Yes, your highness, at once." The guard did as he was told and leaves the throne room.

A few moments later a beautiful espeon-morph rushes into the throne room, her eyes glued to Shaza's figure.

"Is it true?" She asks, "Has Prince Shaza returned?"

"Yes, It is true, Princess." The King told her.

The Princess's eyes light up with happiness and she runs into Shaza wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. After a few seconds, She pulls away and looks into his crimson red eyes.

"Listen, Princess I need to ask a favor of you." Shaza purposed.

"Yes, What is it you need?" Princess Kya asked, happiness evident in her voice.

"I need you to lead us to New Moon Mountain to see Darkrai." Shaza instructed.

"Yes, Of course." She dared not to ask why, "But before we head on we need to get you some supplies."

Princess Kya leads him out of the throne room and into the armory. She looks around, searching for something specific.

"Ah ha, There it is." She walks over to armor rack and takes off a pure black suit of armor made of what looks like chain-mail and plate.

She hands it to Shaza, who looks at with wonder. She motions him to go put it on. He goes into the back of the armory to change in to the suit of armor. Princess Kya walks over to the weapons rack and grabs two swords that her blacksmiths crafted. She partially unsheathes one of the swords revealing a silver blade hand crafted to perfection with a crescent moon etched beneath the handle on the blade. Satisfied, she slides it back into its sheathe. A few minutes later, Shaza emerges from the back wearing the suit of armor.

He walks over to Princess Kya who hands him the two blades. He takes them and straps them to his belt.

"There, you look like you're ready now." Kya smiles.

Shaza returns the smile before being lead back out to the throne room. As they step into the throne room everyone's eyes widen in amazement at Shaza's new look.

"Wow, You look nice." Luna complimented.

Shaza smiles at her compliment before turning his the Espeon King, who clears his throat.

"Good luck to all of you. You are dismissed." The King declared.

Luna and the patrol leave the throne room. As Shaza walks out the King stops him.

"Prince Shaza, Please take care of my daughter." He ordered.

Shaza nods before leaving the throne room with Kya following in pursuit. Their next destination: New Moon Mountain.

**AN: It seems like Shaza and the group are now finally heading to New Moon Mountain. And what is that strange armor that Princess Kya gave him? You will find out soon enough.**

**Absol: *Grumbles* I hate baths... *shakes out fur causing it to puff out***

**Whitewolf03: Well, you needed one, so quit complaining, fur ball. *chuckles at his joke***

**Absol: *glares* What did you call me?**

**Whitewolf03: Um, Furball.**

**Absol: *approaches Whitewolf03 with a threatening glare* FURBALL!?**

**Whitewolf03: *Laughs nervously* Um, please review. *Runs out of the room***

**Absol: GET BACK HERE! *chases after him***


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**Whitewolf03: *hears a knock on the door and answers it* Oh, Hello Leafeon...**

**Leafeon: Hi!**

**Whitewolf03: Um Absol, you got company!**

**Absol: *calls from Wolf****'s room* ****I****'ll out in a minute! **

**Whitewolf03: *sigh* Read this while I wait for Absol...**

_Chapter 3_

_Pathway to Hell_

Shaza gazes across a geyser field deciding how to get across it without getting anyone injured or worse...killed. They were dormant at this moment, but the geysers were known to sprout boiling hot water at any unsuspected moment. He looks over to see one the Umbreon-morphs heading into the geyser field.

"Hey, Don't move!" Shaza ordered, "That's a geyser field, one wrong step will be your last."

The Umbreon-morph looks at him with disbelief.

"Geyser field?" He laughed, "I don't see any geysers."

The morph takes another step into the field. Shaza face-palms at his stupidity. The morph was going to himself killed.

"What part of 'That's a geyser field' don't you understand?" He shakes his head.

"He's gonna get himself killed, isn't he." Kya sighed, face-palming as well.

"It looks like it." Shaza nodded in agreement, "Let's hope he has the brains to learn not to go any fur- "

Shaza is interrupted by the sound of the geyser going off , followed by a pained scream from the morph. Shaza sighs and face-palms himself, again.

"Fucking moron..." Shaza cursed, "No one ever listens do they?"

"Hey, it's his fault for being stupid and not listening." Kya shrugged, looking at the scorched carcass of the umbreon-morph, "I'll teleport us to the other side."

As soon as Kya finishes her statement a white flash engulfs the group and they disappear before finding themselves on the other side of the field of geysers.

"Alright Kya, Lead the way." Shaza motions for her to lead.

Kya nods and moves to the front, taking lead. Kya leads them through a ravine, the ideal place for an ambush. Shaza eyes dart around the rocky ravine, staying alert to what might be lurking near.

"You know, even now after you were brought back from the dead." Kya conversed, "You still look as handsome as you did before you died."

Luna rolls her eyes at Kya.

"Okay Princess Flirt, enough with the smooth talking we got work to do." Luna reminded her.

Shaza shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

"Not much further until we get out of this ravine..." Kya freezes as a Flamethrower hurtles towards her.

As if on cue, Shaza shoves out of the way sending them both to the ground as the Flamethrower harmlessly wisps over them. Shaza helps her up to her feet after the Flamethrower had disappeared.

Kya thanked him.

Shaza turns to the Flamethrower came from, slowly reaches for the hilts of his swords. There it stood, a Houndoom-morph glaring down Kya and Shaza as it were trying to stare into their soul, its tail flicked around furiously.

"This is our land!" The Houndoom-morph snarled, "Leave while you still can!"

Shaza shakes his head in defiance.

"Let us through and we will be on our way." Shaza spoke up, not wanting to have to fight the houndoom-morph.

"Heh, you think I'm just gonna let come into our land? You're wrong, now leave or face the consequences of Hellfire!" The Houndoom threatened, preparing another Flamethrower.

Diplomacy was out of the question, Shaza would have to fight this pokemon-morph if wanted to reach New Moon Mountain. Shaza stands his ground, locking his crimson red eyes with the Houndoom's. Hellfire smirks, noticing that Shaza wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Hellfire gives Shaza a toothly grin before firing a Flamethower at him.

Shaza sees the Flamethrower and dives into a roll towards the fire type, unsheathing his swords. Hellfire grins at this and lunges forward swiping at Shaza with Shadow Claw, in which Shaza effortlessly parried. Hellfire's grin widens as Shaza falls into his trap and swipes him with Shadow Claw his other paw. Barely having anytime to react, Shaza let's himself fall back before vanishing into thin air. Hellfire snarls, searching his surroundings for Shaza, only to have a blade pierce through his chest. The Houndoom's eyes widen in surprise and he slumps down, lifelessly. Shaza pulls his sword out of the lifeless Houndoom's chest and sheathes it before glancing to the group.

"Alright, Let's keep moving before one of his buddies show up." Shaza continues walking through the ravine.

The rest nod and follow in pursuit with Kya now in the lead and Shaza following closely behind her. A while later the rocky ravine is replaced with a beautiful, lush forest. In the distance, Shaza could see the top of New Moon Mountain, the very place where Darkrai loomed.

The sun ducked behind the mountains as they pressed on to New Moon mountain. It would be dark soon, the time where Shaza would be the most active, if it weren't for him and the group during traveling the day time. A small ray of dim sunlight poked through the trees here and there, providing enough light to navigate through the now dark forest.

Shaza looks behind him to see group exhausted from the long trek that had they made today. He then looks up at the sky noticing the sun had gone down and was now blocked by the mountains. They would have to rest here for the night and continue the next day.

"Alright, let's stop and rest here for the night." Shaza suggested, earning a few sighs of relief.

He chuckles to himself and leans up against a tree while everyone set up camp for the night. By the time the sun had completely disappeared below the horizon, the group had finished setting up camp and now had a small fire going to provided some light in the pitch black night. Not that they needed a campfire to see in the pitch black cloak that had swallowed the forest. In fact, the umbreon-morphs had excellent night vision, but Kya, on the other hand, had to rely on the campfire to provide enough enough to see in the dark. It wasn't very long until everyone had gone to bed, so that they could get a good night's sleep and continue on their trek that lies ahead.

Back at Crescent Moon, King Sevik furiously paced around the throne room in deep thought. Scout bursts through the throne room's double doors, interrupting the King's thoughts, which he quickly regretted as a Shadow Ball sent him into the far wall.

"How many times have I told you never to disturb my train of thought, Scout!" King Sevik scolded in a tone as cold as ice.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty." Scout stammered, "I bring news of Prince Shaza."

King Sevik's stone cold gaze falls upon Scout causing him to flinch in fear.

"Well, Spit it out!" He demanded in a tone that reflected his cold heart.

Scout cringes with fear at the tone of the Kings voice, he was utterly terrified. Scout swallows, hard before working up the courage to finally speak.

"Prince Shaza and his group now have Princess Kya's help and are now heading to New Moon Mountain." Scout informed, his voice trembling with fear.

The King wasn't surprised by the news. In fact, he anticipated that the group would survive that long. King Sevik leans his head back and cackles.

"Sir, What are we going to do about them?" Scout asked in a worried tone, "Aren't you going to send some troops to stop them from reaching New Moon Mountain?"

King Sevik chuckles at Scout's worried expression before wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't worry, I have someone taking care of it." He cackled, manically, "Someone who isn't who he thought they were."

The King's cackles echo through the castle. Oh, how he longed to rule the other eeveelution kingdoms. He longed to make all who stood before him bow in his wake. He always dreamed to rule the other eeveelution kingdoms with an iron fist. But, he couldn't celebrate just yet, no, there were still things that had to be done. Starting with getting Prince Shaza out of the way once and for all.

**AN: I hoped you like this chapter, I might be able to squeeze another chapter in today so keep a look out for it.**

***Absol and Leafeon walk into the room hold a rope***

**Whitewolf03: Um, What's with the rope?**

**Leafeon: *sheepishly grins* You'll see.**

**Whitewolf03: *gulps* Please review and also keep a look out for the next chapter. *runs out of the room* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Absol: Get him! *runs after Wolf***


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **

**Absol: Um, Wolf isn****'t here at the moment, he had something important to do.**

***Muffled yells come from the closet***

**Leafeon: *kicks the closet door making the muffled yells stop* Um, Nothing to see here, Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 4 _

_The Jester's Shadow_

Morning crept over the mountains, illuminating the beautiful, lush forest that Shaza and the group had traveling through with a blanket of bright sunlight. Storm clouds could be seen in the distance from the east. There wasn't a doubt that it was going to be one stormy day later on. Shaza was relieved that they packed everything up and set out before the storm rolled in. He assumed by the sound of the distant thunder, that the storm would hit later on in the afternoon. Even if, he was wrong, he wasn't bothered by the storm rolling in. In fact, he enjoyed being the rain, the cold feeling from the rain droplets that soaked his fur and the sound of crackling thunder made him feel calm, an inner calmness that he couldn't yet describe.

Princess Kya notices Shaza staring at the storm clouds in the distance and slows her pace, now walking side-by-side with him.

"Longing for the storm to hit, aren't you." Kya concluded, earning a nod.

"I enjoy being the in the rain, always did, even as a young eevee." He started, "Whenever it started raining, I would go out and play in the rain."

"I see." Kya nods before changing the subject, "We are close to the to cave that will lead use to the top of New Moon Mountain."

"How far away is it?" Shaza asks.

"Just over that hill." Kya answered, pointing to the large hill that was fair distance from them.

"Anything, I need to about the cave before we wonder into it?" Shaza questioned, raising a brow.

"Other than the fact that it's a dark cave, no." Kya answered.

"So, No surprise encounters from anything?" Shaza asked as if something popping out in front of you was common.

"No, It's just a straight walk to the top of the mountain." Kya replied.

The whole time Luna had been listening to the two eeveelutions' conversation, intently. A few moments later, Luna slips behind a tree and disappears from sight. She had other things on her mine than listen to the two of them talk about who knows what.

Shaza and group the finally make it to the cave that would lead them to the top of New Moon Mountain, where they would finally put an end to King Sevik's tyranny.

Meanwhile, In Crescent Moon, King Sevik was preparing his siege. The siege that would help him take control of the other kingdoms. He knew it was only a matter of time before everything fell into place just like he planned it to. He just had to wait for one slight setback to fix itself and he would have the kingdoms bowing before him.

The throne room doors fly open as Scout enters. King Sevik turns his attention to the Umbreon that had just entered.

"I assume that you have finish preparing my army?" King Sevik had assumed from the smirk on Scout's face.

"Yes, Crescent Moon's army is now waiting for your first command." Scout confirmed.

"What about the catapults?" The king added.

"Ready to go, sir." Scout gave a firm nod.

"You done good, Scout, I'll see to it that Princess Kya will be your personal assistant." King Sevik chuckled, "Only a matter of time until we unleash our devastating siege into battle."

"Not unless we something to say about it." Called a voice.

"How long have you two been watching, Shadar and Tavis?" The king grinned at the presence of the Espeon King's two most skilled fighters.

"Long enough." Shadar, the oldest of the two Espeon-morphs growls.

"Our king will be pleased to hear what we have discovered." Tavis, the other Espeon-morph coaxed.

King Sevik chuckles as Scout steps towards them unsheathing two deadly looking blades.

"You know, I can't allow you to leave the Crescent Moon, now that you heard my plan." King Sevik gleamed, evilly.

With that King Sevik heads for throne room doors before stopping one last time.

"Kill them." He ordered, before leaving the throne room.

Scout grins with malice as he approaches the two Espeon-morphs, swords bared and longing for blood. Surely, this confutation would end soon enough.

Meanwhile, Shaza and his group had made it to the top of New Moon Mountain. But, before they could go any further a rather familiar Umbreon-morph steps out the shadows.

"Bravo Shaza, I'm very impressed you made it this far." She purred.

"So, you have been working with King Sevik the entire time, Shrena." Shaza growled.

"Ah, So you figured it out." Shrena smirked, "You know, pretending to be your sister proved to be an interesting, but to bad I have to kill you."

Shrena unsheathes her great sword with the intent to kill. Shaza reaches for his swords but Kya stops him.

"No, I'll hold her off, just get to Darkrai." She gives Shaza a firm nod to move on.

Shaza nods before dashing out of sight. Shenra watches as he disappears from sight before turning her gaze to Kya.

"Fine, I'll play with you first." Shenra purred before lunging at Kya.

Shaza had finally arrived to Darkrai's chamber and makes his way towards the sleeping Legendary himself. Darkrai's eyes snap open as Shaza steps up to him.

"Why do you distrub my sleep , mortal?" Darkrai bellowed.

"I seek your help Darkrai." Shaza replies, " King Sevik is planning a scheme to take other the other eeveelution kingdoms."

"You think I would help you with your petty problems, Mortal?" Darkrai amused, "Tell me, Prince Shaza, do you fear death?"

"I died once already." Shaza answered, "What makes you think I fear death."

Darkrai chuckles at his answer.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you must promise me that no one else should travel here ever again." Darkrai purposed.

"I'll keep that promise until the day I die, again." Shaza stated, firmly.

"Good." Darkrai replied before placing a hand on Shaza's forehead.

A surge of dark energy rushes into Shaza's body. Darkrai then removes his hand from Shaza's forehead.

"This power I gave is yours to keep, it will help you defeat this King Sevik." Darkrai says, "But I must warn you: With great power comes great responsibility, use it wisely."

Shaza nods.

Darkrai gives Shaza one last nod of approval before vanishing. Shaza turns around to see Shenra holding a tied up Kya. His eyes narrow upon her as he reaches for his swords. Shenra grins seeing this and tosses Kya asside before unsheathing her great sword.

"I waited a long time for this moment." Shenra cackled before lunging at Shaza.

**AN: Oh, it seems like we stopped with a cliffhanger. **

**Absol: *rushes into the room* How did you escape!?**

**Whitewolf03: *laughs* It wouldn't be any fun if I told you.**

**Leafeon: Um, I think he has gone insane. *laughs nervously***

**Whitewolf03: *holds up rope* So, who wants to play a game. **

**Leafeon and Absol: O.O *runs out of the room in fear***

**Whitewolf03: *Puts rope away* Haha. That teach them a lesson. Anyways, please review and have a good night. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, I****'m sorry**** for not updating sooner, but i got distracted with the new story I started. **

**Absol: No, you****'re not!**

**Wolf: Don't listen to her, she had to much sugar...**

**Absol: I did not!**

**Me: *sighs* Ignore them and Enjoy the chapter. **

_Chapter Five_

_The Blood Soaked Blade_

The metallic ring of clashing blades echo through New Moon's peak as Prince Shaza's blades meet with Shrena's bloodthirsty strike, sending them both sliding across the mountain's rocky surface. Shrena lets loose a threatening growl before charging towards him, preparing another strike with her deadly blade. Shaza swiftly side-steps Shrena before quickly spinning around, running both his blade across her back. She winces as the stinging pain shoots through her body, blood trickles off her armor and coats the ground with drops of crimson. Shrena spins around to face Shaza, ignoring the excruciating pain in her back and viciously swings at the blue-ringed umbreon in attempt to catch him of guard. But fails as one of Shaza's blades knocks her off course. Another threatening growl escapes Shrena's muzzle as she delivers another vicious slash in Shaza's direction. He moves out of the way, barely evading the incoming slash. He winces as he feels a sharp pain jolt through his side and places a hand over it to realize that the blade had cut into his side, but not enough to do severe damage. Shrenra's lips curl up into a cruel and sick grin at the sight of the steady flow of blood dripping from Shaza's side.

"Oh, How I longed to see you bleed." She purred, "The sweet and tangy scent of your blood makes me feel...alive"

Shrena licks her lips and releases a blood thirsty snarl.

"You're one sick bastard." Shaza retorted, a look of disgust etched on his face.

She lunges at him, her thirst to see Shaza in a bleeding heap overpowering. He side-steps her before vanishing, leaving her dazed. A blade pierces through her chest as Shaza reappears behind her. He pulls his blade out of her chest and sheathes it. Shenra coughs up a mouthful of blood before falling over and landing with soft thud.

"Alright, Let's get you out of these bindings." Shaza mutters before cutting her bindings.

"I don't understand, why would Shrena revive you just to kill you again?" Kya asks, picking herself off the ground.

"I don't know." Shaza replies, shaking his head.

"Then why don't you ask him then." A voice replies.

Both Kya and Shaza turn around to see King Sevik standing there with his arms crossed, surrounded by twelve soldiers including his personal assistant, Scout. Shaza glares him down with hatred.

"So, why did you revive me then, Uncle?" He sneered in a tone as cold as ice.

King Sevik chuckles, darkly.

"So, I could make you my personal servant to take over the other eeveelution kingdoms." He cackled, demonically.

"Yeah, Like that is ever going to happen." Shaza snapped, daringly.

"I knew you were going to say that." Sevik looks over to Scout," Scout."

Sevik didn't have to finish his sentence before Scout disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later, Scout reappears, slamming the hilt of one his swords upside Shaza's head, knocking him out cold. Sevik walks over to Shaza's limp body and picks him up before walking away. Prince Kya watched helplessly as Shaza is carried away before blacking out.

"Yes! Now that I have Prince Shaza!" Sevik cried, "I can start my march to gain control of all the kingdoms!"

"Sir, What are doing to do with Shaza?" Scout asked, looking at his limp body.

"I want you to chain him up in a cell until he wakes up." The King ordered, "Once he wakes...turn him."

Scout nods before taking Shaza to a cell and chaining him up to the wall. He smiles before walking out of the cell and leaning beside it. Meanwhile, King Sevik ordered his siege to take over the Leafeon Kingdom. He smiles with delight as all his troops rush into the kingdom killing everyone in their path. He had his troops capture those didn't fight back and take them to the slave pens.

"The day of reckoning is at hand and no one, not evening my dear nephew can stop me now." King Sevik cackled into the sky.

The Espeon King watched in sadness as King Sevik's troops overrun the Leafeon Kingdom in the distance. He knew all hope was lost now, he had to warn the other kingdoms of this tragic news. He turns to one of his guards and nods. The guard nods as well and leaves. The Espeon King then turns his gaze back to Leafeon kingdom, closing his eyes in sadness.

**AN: Alright, That wraps up another chapter of this story.**

**Absol: SUGARR!**

**Leafeon: Must have sugar! **

**Wolf: Sugar zombies! *runs out screaming***

**Me: *looks over shoulder* Hey girls, the sugar is in the pantry, so knock ya selves out.**

**Leafeon&Absol: Thanks...Must have sugar! *leaves the room***

**Me: Okay, that wasn't weird at all. Anyways, Review, Favorite, or follow and have a Good Night. :D **


End file.
